


Late Night Wish

by tmanwater



Series: Late Night Wish [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmanwater/pseuds/tmanwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie is a lonely girl. She will do a lot to become popular... even the unspeakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Wish

Maggie wasn’t as lonely as she used to be. Although, the only way she could have cured her loneliness had cost her one thing that seemed to be rather important to most people; but, she didn’t care. She would’ve done anything to gain more friends. Even the unspeakable.

Maggie was born on July 24th, 1999 in a small town in northern Iowa. The town had a population of about 324. It had the necessities; a post office, gas station, and a church. Maggie lived here for her entire life and only left to go to school in a neighboring town. The school she went to was also small. Only 75 students were in her graduating class, none of whom were her friends.

Maggie’s appearance was probably the cause of her unpopularity. She had long black hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her skin was extremely clean, never had any blemishes or acne; however, she was very pale. She had practically no body fat, people say she was just skin and bones. Her lips were larger than average and, like her skin, had no color. Her eyes were a dull, dark brown. When Maggie was in middle school, she thought that maybe if she wore colorful clothes, people wouldn’t notice the major lack of pigment in her skin. But it didn’t matter, it was still noticeable that her her body was achromatic. Now she just wears dark clothing, since it seems to match her look. And even though Maggie didn’t have friends, she never had any enemies or bullies either. People just avoided her. Never teased or tormented. Just ignored.

Since the divorce, her mother, June, was a wreck. She wasn’t abusive; however, she was a drunk and left Maggie to raise herself. June worked at the only job that would keep her, the crummy gas station that barely paid her minimum wage. So, with a low paying job, she must work a lot of hours to pay for her addiction. Clearly, Maggie never experienced a true childhood or family bonding. She was always alone. And on her 16th birthday, she decided that it was time to do something about it.

At school one day, she logged onto a computer and researched ways to make friends or even to be noticed. There was no luck; at least, until she got home. Once she entered her room, she knew something was off. She couldn’t place her finger on it, though. The feeling was too strong for her to just ignore it. Maggie immediately tore apart the room to find the source of this dreadful feeling. After destroying her perfectly clean room, she found it. A small book that was hidden under her mattress.

The book was black and about the size of a diary, actually, that’s exactly what it looked like. Maggie didn’t know what to do at first. Should she open it? Should she ask her mother? Should she throw it away? Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened it up to the first page. The pages were lined and the first page only had one, small sentence.

“You look lonely, are you?”

Maggie wrote underneath it with her school pencil, “Yes.”

Suddenly, it words began to be inscribed in the line below, as if some sort of invisible pencil was leaving a reply.

“What would you give to become popular?”

Maggie was horrified, yet… intrigued. She wrote onto the next line, “Anything!”

“For a small price to pay, you can have it all.”

Maggie was so full of excitement that she didn’t care for an explanation, so she continued on, “Deal! I’ll give you whatever! Just make me popular!”

“Just sign here.” There was a small “x” shape, like you’d find on a legal document, a few lines down.

Maggie wrote her name, “Margaret Anne Smith.”

Just after she was done writing, her name disappeared. Maggie stared down, in confusion.

“You must sign it with your blood.”

Maggie was a little scared, now. She thought to herself, what is this? should I even consider writing with blood? but, wait, what’s the worst that could happen? this must be a joke. Maggie decided to at least give it a try. She took the pencil tip and punctured a small hole in her right, index finger. She pressed it against the paper and felt a flash of heat. The entire conversation seemed to burn away. The page was still there and completely intact, but the page was left with only horizontal lines streaming along. Maggie sucked on her pain-filled finger and noticed the wound was gone.

“I must have just… thought it all up.” She whispered under her breath.

The days that followed proved that it was, in fact, all real.


End file.
